Fits and Starts
by ManonLeChat
Summary: My collection of Inuyasha drabbles. All genres; multi-pairings. New drabbles!
1. Jitters

_Welcome to my collection of Inuyasha-inspired drabbles and ficlets! _

Inspired by a comment by **thebes rain** in the SesshyxRin community on Live Journal. Approximately 200 words; March 2006 (revised December 2009).

_

* * *

_

Jitters

"What makes you think that I, Sesshoumaru, know less than any other male when it comes to human sexuality?" he said in a haughty voice. He was so surprised that she had asked such a question, that he actually allowed her time to finish before he melted her into a steaming puddle of toxins.

"That's what I was afraid of," Kagome said, much too knowingly for his tastes.

Forty-five minutes later, after Kagome had gone back into the house, Inuyasha cautiously approached the powerful full-youkai.

"So… Did you two have your, uh, little talk?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He looked shaken.

Inuyasha hesitantly continued.

"Did she tell you not to—"

"Yes."

"And she suggested that you—"

"Yes."

"And did she tell you about the pl—"

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said quietly, "If you don't shut up, I'll remove your skull from your spine."

Inuyasha regarded him sympathetically.

There was a commotion in the wooden hut and the door slid open. Rin stepped out, dressed in a white kimono and wedding veil. A clucking, cheerful Kagome followed closely behind.

Rin peeped at Sesshoumaru from beneath the edge of her veil, and beamed a wide, sudden, and eager smile.

Sesshoumaru gulped, and wondered if it was too late to provoke Inuyasha into killing him.


	2. Kaze no Kizu

_100 words, inspired by a famous manga image of Inuyasha's father. "Shiro" is a fancy word for a type of Japanese castle or fortified home. Flagrant (fragrant?) Izayoi/Inupapa character abuse. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

_

Kaze No Kizu

"Agggghhhhhhhh!" shrieked Izayoi, tossing aside the silk quilts and leaping up from the floor.

"What? WHAT?" the great Inu no Taishou replied irritably. _Couldn't a taiyoukai relax in his own secret human lover's demon-hating father's shiro?_

Izayoi fanned the air with one arm, squeezing her nose tight with her free hand.

"I don't know WHAT you've been eating," she said threateningly, in a pinched nasally squeak, "but if you eat it again, don't even THINK about coming here!"

Inu no Taishou grumbled some more, yanked the quilt over his shoulders, and mentally crossed the word _cow_ from his list of future dietary options.


	3. Inuyasha Go Bragh

_A Demented, Animated, Inuyasha Crossover Drabble in Honor of St. Patrick's Day. I was exposed to too many commercials growing up.

* * *

_

Inuyasha Go Bragh

"Inuyasha, I sense he has a shard of the sacred jewel!"

"Pink hearts, yellow moons, orange stars, green clovers, blue diamonds, purple horseshoes, _PINK SHIKONS!_" cackled the creature gleefully, clutching the shard between forefinger and thumb and bounding about wildly.

"Careful," Miroku warned. "I don't think it's human."

"Whatever it is, it's going DOWN. Hand over the jewel shard!" barked Inuyasha.

"Lousy kids, you're always after 'me Lucky Charms!" the creature howled.

_"FROSTED MARBIT ATTACK!"_

A burst of tiny pastel objects pelted the group. Inuyasha deflected the shower with Tessaiga.

"Tee-hee! No one can resist my frosted lucky charms, they're magically destructive!"

"I've had about enough of this... _KAZE NO KIZU!_"

"Got him!" said Sango, as the bouncing green figure exploded into a thousand glowing bits.

Inuyasha yelped.

"Hey, what the hell did he do to my sword?"

He wiped his finger along the fuzzy, beige film covering the blade. Kagome pointed at a blackish-brown decay near the hilt and made a face.

"I think Tessaiga has cavities," she answered.

* * *

_Go Bragh; Irish Gaelic 'forever' (Erin Go Bragh, Ireland Forever) _

_marbit; According to the company website, the official term for those stale, colored marshmallow bits (marshmallow bit, marbit)_


	4. Behind Every Successful Dog

_Written for Inuyasha Issekiwa, a Live Journal community for the writing and posting of Inuyasha drabbles. Third place in the "Truth" theme competition. 200 words, General/drama, Rating: G.

* * *

_

Behind Every Successful Dog is a Successful Feline

In the heady moments after Naraku's downfall, they thanked her.

"We could never have done it without you, Kirara!"

It wasn't true, of course, just the kind of thing one said to one's companions after an arduous quest and battle. The truth was they could never have done it without the half-demon, or the strange young miko who'd dropped into their lives from another world.

But Kirara chirped happily all the same, rubbing her face against her beloved _taijiya's_ lap, and licked the tears from her cheeks. In days that followed she threaded closely around the ankles of the resurrected boy.

Years passed, smaller joys and smaller sorrows, one life ended and another began. Time became more ordinary, filled with fish, long naps in the sun, the bearing and care of thousands of kittens. Sometimes a child would give her a name, sometimes she had none.

One life, when she was plump and comfortable, she paused while washing and saw that there was something _familiar_ about the shrine keeper's grand-daughter.

So she strained to remember, and on a night when the girl had grown to what she guessed was the correct age, Buyo led her to the abandoned well.


	5. The Best Laid Plans

_Written for the "Broken" Competition on Live Journal's Inuyasha Fanfic Contest. 250 words, Comedy/Borderline Parody/Angst, Rating: PG-13_

_**MANGA SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER # 448.** KIKYOU CHARACTER ABUSE. Thou art warned!_

* * *

The Best Laid Plans

He had to do it.

_For Sango's sake._

What good would it be for her to know that the Kazanna might be irreparably damaged? _What good to burden her with additional concern?_ Better not to let her suspect, not to let her suffer. There was only one way to convince her that he was alright, that he was his old self. _Only one way to ease her anxiety. _

He reached out and cupped Kikyou's bottom.

He smiled, sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed, waiting for the female shrieks of outrage and Sango's well-placed knock on his head.

Instead there was a small _CRACK_. Through the fabric of Kikyou's trousers, something gave way in Miroku's hand.

"What was that?" Kagome said.

Miroku's eyelids snapped open, his hand rooted to Kikyou's left butt cheek.

"This body is only clay and grave dust," Kikyou unhelpfully added.

"Houshi-sama…" A frightening look of comprehension began to suffuse Sango's features. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"It… it… it just came OFF," he stuttered, his eyes wide and darting from face to face in panic.

"What an IDIOT," said Shippou, crowding past Kirara for a closer look.

"Oh, dear," murmured Kagome.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" the kitsune yelled, craning his head toward the adjacent room, "take a look at _this_!"

Miroku stayed frozen, too terrified to remove his hand from the seat of Kikyou's pants.

"Sango… I did it all for you!" he gasped wildly.

"It serves you right!" she answered, crossing her arms in a huff and blinking back tears.


	6. Jaken Takes the Risk

_Second place winner in the "Little White Lies" Competition on Live Journal's Inuyasha Fanfic Contest, April 2006. 250 words, General/Humor, Rating: PG-13. A/N: As much as I love it, I am choosing to ignore Movie 3 storyline._

_

* * *

_

Jaken Takes the Risk

Jaken kicked his heels resentfully against the dragon's side, urging it to land. He steeled himself for death.

Sesshoumaru-sama was going to _kill_ him.

His master would never forgive _this_ screw-up. And lying to Lord Sesshoumaru was out of the question; he was too perceptive--and intimidating. The situation was hopeless.

The injured demon was sprawled on the leaves, his head resting against a tree. "Tessaiga... Give me Tessaiga," Sesshoumaru muttered, his eyes glassy. Jaken tracked the passage of a thin line of drool unnoticed by the raving daiyoukai.

On the other hand, Sesshoumaru-sama was definitely not himself today.

Sesshoumaru finally noticed his servant's reappearance. "Jaken, did you succeed in your mission?"

Jaken threw himself down in prostration. He squeezed his eyes shut, inhaled a deep breath, and took The Risk.

"I searched everywhere, my lord! That wretched half-demon and interfering human must have hidden your arm! It's so despicable! Have they no honor? No sense of decency? If I ever find your lordship's miserable half-brother I will slay him myself! How could they be so cruel to Sesshoumaru-sama?" He wept.

Sesshoumaru lost interest in Jaken's sputtering. He clutched the stump of his missing arm and growled. _Inuyasha was going to fucking die_.

Jaken sniffed, his forehead pressed firmly to the ground. He whispered fervent prayers of thanksgiving to his mother and all the illustrious ancestors.

The as-yet-unnamed dragon shifted beneath its saddle. The head that would be known as _Ah_ belched, while _Un_ sucked his teeth quite innocently.


	7. Hearts and Clubs

_Second place winnerfor the "Pack" Competition on Inuyasha Issekiwa, a Live Journal community for the writing and posting of Inuyasha drabbles. May 2006. 200 words, General/Light Romance, Rating: G. Special thanks to **alterfano** and **ouatic 7** for BETA reading this drabble.

* * *

_

Hearts and Clubs

Kagome peeled the wrapper off a pack of cards.

"Are they sutras?" inquired Miroku.

The air had been crackling around Sango since Miroku had propositioned an attractive fisherwoman. Something had to be done.

"They're cards. You two are going to play a game."

"What's that funny shape?" asked Shippou, peering from her shoulder.

"Those are clubs."

"Like _Hiraikotsu_?" the kitsune snickered.

"That's not helpful," Kagome said primly. She dealt the deck and thought of easy games. "I can teach Go Fish, War–"

"WAR," chose Sango. She glowered at the wincing monk.

Kagome sighed. "Lay down your top card..."

They awkwardly followed her instructions.

"Ace trumps seven," Kagome announced. "Miroku wins!"

"Wouldn't seven have the advantage in combat?" Sango asked uncertainly, as Miroku retrieved his card and collected hers.

"That's not how it works. Go on, try again!" Kagome encouraged.

They did. Both glanced at their cards, each other, then away—flustered.

Kagome pointed to Sango's queen of clubs and opened her mouth to speak.

"Sango wins," Miroku interrupted. Eyes modestly averted, he plucked the king of hearts between his thumb and forefinger, and presented it to Sango.

"What were you saying, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango, blushing.

"Oh, nothing," she answered.


	8. The Best Years of Our Lives

_First place winner in the "Age" Competition on Live Journal's Inuyasha Fanfic Contest, July 2006. 250 words, General/Humor, Rating: G. Summary: Once upon a time, a miko climbed through a well and discovered adventure and romance…

* * *

_

The Best Years of Our Lives

"Bye, Gramps," Kagome mumbled, rubbing angry tears from her eyes. _How could Inuyasha be such a jerk!_ She hopped into the well and was gone.

Grandpa Higurashi waited in the shrine. He hummed a little, tapping his foot. He checked his watch, sneaking a quick look at his reflection on the tiny surface and smoothing his beard into a fine point.

Ten minutes passed, and there was a scrabbling noise within the well. A weathered hand appeared and was quickly grabbed by the elderly man. A few moments of grunting and groaning later, the priestess Kaede appeared. The couple struggled to catch their breaths.

"What was the matter with Kagome?" asked Kaede.

"She's fighting with Inuyasha again. Something or other," he wheezed. "Silly teenagers. My granddaughter didn't see you, did she?"

"Of course not. Young people are always in such a terrible rush. I don't think Kagome's ever even paused to consider that an old miko like me might also pass through the well."

Grandpa grinned. "What should we do tonight, my dear?"

"I think I'd like a nice dinner," she answered as she brushed away dust. "Then you can take me back to those _moving pictures_."

Grandpa checked the time again. "If we hurry we can make the Early Bird Special at Sho¯gun Sushi Palace."

"Early Bird?" hooted Kaede. "What makes ye think I plan on going home early, old man?" She poked him in the ribs.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh..." chuckled Grandpa, taking her arm proudly in his.


	9. Morning in His Eyes

_Written for the "Sunrise" Competition on Inuyasha Issekiwa, a Live Journal community for the writing and posting of Inuyasha drabbles. April 2006. Approximately 200 words, General/Fluff, Rating: G.

* * *

_

Morning in His Eyes

Some mornings in the Feudal Era were better than others.

Tucked beneath her blanket, Kagome pretended to sleep. Peering through the fringe of her eyelashes, she struggled against the urge to yawn—some things were worth a little lost rest.

_It was going to be a beautiful sunrise._

The darkness gradually lessened, shading the world in chilly hues of indigo. In the branches of some nearby trees, birds shook their wings and intermittently cawed.

Shippou's foxtail fluttered rhythmically beneath her chin. She thought affectionately of her cat Buyo, his plump body curled comfortably against hers.

The others began to stir. Miroku sighed, turned over in his sleep. Somewhere behind her shoulders, she heard Kirara begin to wash with wet, scraping strokes.

Through half-shut eyes, Kagome watched the black-haired boy who sat across from her, hugging a sword against his chest. _Not much longer._ Blue and indigo paled into silvery morning grey, night retreated into the forming shadows.

She held her breath and counted down the moments.

The boy's chin perked up in anxious anticipation. He faced east.

Kagome faced west, felt warmth flood through her chest, as tendrils of gold exploded and curled, and glowed inside his eyes.


	10. Once Bitten

_Written for the "Phobia" Competition on Inuyasha Issekiwa, a Live Journal community for the writing and posting of Inuyasha drabbles. March 2006. 164 words, Dark/Horror, Rating: PG-13.

* * *

_

Once Bitten

They could smell and hear the human before they saw her.

The old one crept closer, panting, moving quietly with the pack in the cover the trees provided.

A non-descript human child humming and gathering mushrooms in the shadows. Her back was to them.

The old one did not recognize her until she started, the mushrooms rolling from her lap as she straightened and froze in fear.

_Her checkered kimono was orange and white in the moonlight._

His eyes fixed on the pattern, and he began to tremble.

The wolf whined, flattening his ears and drawing back his lips. His flanks heaved. Urine streamed onto the forest floor.

_Too paralyzed to bark a warning._ One of the yearlings stepped toward the girl, a growl in the back of his throat.

_A ghostly flash of white and silver. Amber eyes. An anguished yelp, choked, a wolf's gurgle._

He ripped his eyes from the kimono and fled, the smell of his children's blood in his fur.

* * *

_**Leukophobia** fear of the color white_

_**Chrysophobia** fear of the color orange or gold_


	11. The Calm That Follows

_First place winner in the "Acceptance" Competition on Inuyasha Issekiwa, a Live Journal community for the writing and posting of Inuyasha drabbles (link to the community available on my own Live Journal -- look under my profile). November 2006. 209 words, Drama, Rating: PG.  
**  
**

* * *

_

  
The Calm that Follows

The storms were wild the summer Rin conceived.

Winds buffeted her as she stumbled beside her demon husband. They howled outside the cave where she awaited his return.

On a night he was away, she crept out alone--the dragon and Jaken asleep, their shadows flickering against the stone walls.

Rain was driven into her eyes as soon as she left the safety of their shelter. Sea-loud roars assaulted her ears as she scrambled up the rocky promontory; her bare feet slipping on sharp stones, her fingers clutching at the black and rain-soaked brambles.

She climbed as high as she dared, inching out on the ledge, wary of the sudden gust that might come from behind. She struggled against the fear and jealousy, and wiped her rain-soaked hair from her face.

_She had his love, his body, his child growing within her. What would the admission cost her? _

_He'd saved her, and learned to protect. He'd failed the other, and learned compassion._

_What did it matter if compassion wasn't love? Without that second lesson, would he have learned the others that followed?_

"I was there before you—" she yelled into the gale, "—But you were first." 

The wind caressed her skull, threaded harmless, joyful fingers through her hair.


	12. Return to Me

_Second place winner in the "Flowers" Competition on Inuyasha Issekiwa, a Live Journal community for the writing and posting of Inuyasha drabbles (link to the community available on my own Live Journal -- look under my profile). February 2007. 250 words, Drama/Reincarnation fic, Rating: PG.  
**

* * *

**_

Return to Me

The officer was not the first to lose an arm, nor was he the only patient she was responsible for tending. But when he arrived at the hospital, she was drawn to him.

Dangerously injured, he usually slept. When he did wake, she sometimes observed a fleeting glow beneath his irises as he watched her.

"What's your name?"

"Rin."

It annoyed her that she had offered it so immediately.

"How goes the war?"

"Badly."

He looked sour. "You visit often."

"Don't read anything into it," she answered, snappishly. "I feel as though I owe you something. A debt."

"A debt?" His teeth were very white but too pointed to be attractive.

"I will not let you die!"

He snorted indifferently. She turned to leave.

"Flowers—"

His voice stopped her.

"You smell… like flowers."

"Nonsense. We're not allowed to wear perfume--

"And there are no flowers these days," she finished.

Still, the next day she stopped to purchase flowers from a woman outside the barracks. Wrapped in old paper, the wilted bunches were stained with newspaper ink. The surgeon, a bossy and toadish, but harmless man, was bowing to the patient when she arrived.

"Do I know you, young sir?" Dr. Jaken-ushi asked, squinting through his glasses.

Rin's hands trembled. She felt an inexplicable sense of reunion. If she could have, she would have reached out and hugged them both.

Instead, she looked deep into the officer's suddenly uncertain, gold-tinged eyes and—for the first time in two years—smiled like a child.


	13. The 400 Year Old Virgin

_Written for **forthrightly**'s Live Journal "Perfect Kiss" challenge. The challenge: Write a drabble for the theme "kiss" using 100 words, no more, no less. February 2007.  
_

* * *

The 400-Year-Old Virgin

Rin had already lost a husband and children to war when she encountered Sesshoumaru-sama again. She dropped her basket and ran after him; leaving the human village forever.

She was a woman grown but he looked the same—a young man not a day over twenty.

She _hoped_. But he made no move. And one day it _clicked_—his glances of longing and frustration.

"You've never been kissed before!"

The golden-eyed flash of shock gave her all the confidence she needed. She pressed her palms against his strong chest and kissed his lips; laughing as she tumbled on top of him.


	14. Wardrobe Malfunction

_Written for the "Wardrobe" Competition on Live Journal's Inuyasha Fanfic Contest, May 2006. 231 words, Humor/Parody, Rating: PG_

* * *

Wardrobe Malfunction (And Janet Jackson Was Innocent, Too!)

"Wait!" called Kagome, stepping in front of Inuyasha and leaning ever-so-slightly forward in the direction of the departing wind sorceress.

A stray breeze rippled and gently lifted the hem of her green skirt, revealing a firm, pert bottom in white, lace-trimmed panties.

Inuyasha cocked his head. "What are those funny-looking things you're wearing under your skirt, Kagome?"

"Sweet Buddha!" cried the monk.

"What are you all staring at? It's the Sengoku Jidai, it's not like any of you even _wear_ panties!" Kagome said irritably.

Sango flushed beet-red.

"Is this true, Sango?" asked Miroku gravely, extending his palm.

"It's strange we've never seen Kagome's panties before," mused Shippou, raising his voice to be heard over Sango's growl and a subsequent slap. "Not even when she rides her bike, or the time she fell through the air, or the time we were caught in Naraku's whirlwind, or that day we fell in the river..."

"It is odd," agreed Myouga.

"Yeah, and it was _so_ odd that I happened to lose my top the last time I ran into Sesshoumaru," commented Kagura airily, snapping her fan shut with the flick of a wrist.

"Keh." Inuyaha poked his nose into the air. "Kagome probably showed her panties on purpose to get attention."

Kagome turned the color of Sango's ears.

"OSUWARI!" she shouted, holding her skirt firmly to her sides in the sudden _whoosh_ of air.  



	15. Mirror's Embryo

_First place winner in the "Black" competition for Live Journal's Inuyasha Fanfic Contest, January 2007. 250 words, Rating: PG, Supernatural / crack!fic idea taken seriously._

* * *

Mirror's Embryo

_They were wrong. _

Inuyasha, the miko, their friends.

Her brother, her father, all of them were wrong.

_She wasn't dead.  
_

Flung into the void, the fragment of mirror soared backwards through time, hurtling, rushing, careening—like a girl through a well.

She pulled her identity around that shard with the desperate memory of fingers and refused to allow it to dissolve.

Starry blackness and then the blackness like coal before the life is burnt from it. Finally, icy blackness—a world glutted with too many souls, too much dead light, the rumble of swart hell-demons.

She refused to stay in hell.

She strained and gasped and, one day, pushed her white arms through the inky, obsidian pitch and felt wind.

She stepped out of a stone and plucked it up between her fingers.

She was clean and pallid, naked and shivering, beautiful and well-formed as her younger sister once was. In tribute to the hanyou who had tried to save her, she took on the form of an inu-youkai.

She spurned silence after her rebirth. She spoke capriciously, merrily, willfully.

_Never foolishly._

She took a handsome youkai to mate and raised a strong son.

Even she was amazed when she realized the connection.

It was easy enough to lie about the Meidou's origins when her first-born came to her seeking aid. Smiles came freely now. She suppressed laughter and fondly watched Sesshoumaru leave her shiro to kill her Father.

Glass or stone: she had always been good at manipulating voids.


	16. Impermanence

_First place winner in the "Tree" competition at Live Journal's Inuyasha Fanfic Contest. April 2007. 168 words, Rating: G, Drama / General. _

* * *

Impermanence

_The shard glittered in the sunlight; its point embedded in the trunk of the weeping cherry. _

Heavy boughs of white blossoms shudder in the spring breeze. There are other petals, whispers of pink clouds above a demon's head, soft clusters of serenity. Emphemera. White clouds gather. Tadpoles swarm and pool and disperse. The willow trails into the creek; drips her still-closed green buds into the current. A breeze moves the fronds and carries the light and airy essence of purple; wisteria from across the bank.

A full-grown fox reaches out and plucks the fragment from the tree.

The demon is keen-eyed, his tails brushy and red. Healthy, clever and young, eager and determined to live a long, trick-filled life. He shows his find to the kit beside him. On his face he feels the breeze.

"Look, son! A shard of the Shikon jewel!"

Shippo's delighted eyes are green. He claps his hands.

The shard glints pink; a frozen petal, icy spring, cherry's tear. Sharp-edged. Unbreakable. Destined to last.


	17. Never Ending Stories

_Second place winner in the "Memory" competition at Inuyasha Issekiwa, a Live Journal drabble contest community (link to the community can be found on the front page of my own Live Journal – look under my profile). July 2007. 264 words, Rating: PG, Crossover/Drama._

_For my grandmother.__  
_

* * *

Never Ending Stories

"I fell into a well," the old woman mumbled, as she often would to anyone who glanced at her.

This time two people listened. The elder nodded.

"Yes, it was a pool for me, too. Many worlds are connected that way." She turned to her younger companion. "Lucy, do pour us more of this tea. I never imagined that I would enjoy tea without milk and sugar!"

Nurses bustled around the home, paying little mind to the old resident in her forgotten corner. No one seemed to notice the two Englishwomen with her.

"I remember—" the old woman said, her thoughts feeble and maundering, "a boy pinned to a tree. And a jewel. I can't remember his name..."

The golden-haired visitor took and pressed her withered hand.

"So many years ago. They said it wasn't real. I can't remember his name."

There were tears in the old Japanese woman's eyes; her nose ran.

"I can't remember!" she said again and wept.

"My dearest," Lucy said, "it _was_ real. We've seen him."

The woman lifted her head.

"Inuyasha..."

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"He's been waiting for you for so long. They all have."

The old woman was growing younger and younger, her white hair turning black from the ends back to the roots.

"You can go to them," the Lady Polly added.

"Right this minute?" Kagome cried, and she was now a girl just a few years older than Lucy.

"Oh, yes," Lucy answered, "we've come for you." She laughed and pulled on Kagome's hand; Kagome leapt up.

"Further up and further in!" roared Aslan.


	18. Even Field

_Entered in the "Fog" competition at Inuyasha Issekiwa. January 2007 (I'm clearing some old things off the hard drive). 260 words, Rating: PG, General/Drama._

* * *

Even Field

Fog rolls over Japan during the rainy season, in summer months.

You take the stuff of clouds in your mouth and the ordinary, familiar, and safe are screened. Fog is a threshold, heaven mingles with earth, mortals can unwittingly trespass in the realm of those who live in the sky.

Inuyasha fights Izayoi's arms. He wants down; he is so close to creeping. Crouching on all fours, he rocks back and forth with frustration, lacking momentum. She also struggles, with her wild, too strong child, with the wet cough that has lingered since winter.

Myouga disappears.

Izayoi sees eyes first. Blond eyes which do not blend into the fog—unlike the spotless silks, hair the nacre of pearl, skin the color of bones. Figures garbed in royal fur.

The young man (the _first-born_ son) stands behind the woman. He strokes the pelt on his shoulder.

His clean nails gleam.

Inuyasha recognizes something in the air and squeals in excitement.

Izayoi knows she should show deference. The White Lady smiles without mirth.

Izayoi does not bow.

A haze separates her from them; outlines loom, grow, and disappear.

"Lady Izayoi, there you are!" hems Myouga, reappearing by her ear. "We were separated…" A sweat drop trickles down his forehead.

"We should make haste, the mountains are not safe," he whispers.

"Wait," she replies.

She lowers Inuyasha to the soft earth. He shrieks in delight; curls and digs his small-clawed fingers and toes into the loam.

"Part-human," she murmurs. "You are his son with _human_ blood—

"Be proud of that, Inuyasha!"

* * *

**Author's Note** —The word _creeping_ means to crawl. 


	19. Our Family's Not Mad We're Eccentric!

_Thank you to everyone who's kept me on their author alert lists. I'm sorry to tease you with this small thing! But more** Inuyasha** and **Avatar: The Last Airbender** fic will appear soon._

_Perfect (100 word) drabble written for the "Insanity" competition at Live Journal's MF Sanctuary (a Rin & Sesshoumaru writing community). August 2008. Rating: PG, Humor. I think I got the blasted quotation marks right... (Please advise if not)._

* * *

Our Family's Not Mad. We're Eccentric!

"Don't look so cold, Sesshoumaru! Do you think your mother would eat her own grandchild? Even if it is a hanyou.  

"_Fine._ I won't. What fuss.   

"You've grown very odd, Sesshoumaru. No one can blame your fondness for humans on my side of the family. But maybe I am partially responsible. I shouldn't have eaten kitsune in the first trimester or danced with naked possums when I was pregnant.   

"Therefore, I have decided to accept this situation. Because you can't help the eccentricities you inherited from your father--   

"And I should never have gone skinny dipping during a full moon." 


	20. For Want of a Shoelace

_Another aging drabble lurking on the hard drive. Entered in the "Flaw" competition at __Inuyasha Issekiwa__. April 2007, Rating: PG, AU/Humor._

* * *

For Want of a Shoelace (_or_, How Jaken Got to Heaven)

For want of a shoelace, the shoe was lost.

For want of a shoe, Kagome was obliged to return to the Modern Era.

For want of a Kagome, Inuyasha got cranky and followed her, and so wasn't around when Naraku attacked out the blue, triggering The Final Battle with Naraku.

For want of an Inuyasha, Miroku decided to DO SOMETHING and opened his Kazanna to destroy the nefarious Naraku, and might have succeeded but for the fact that Sango, distraught with concern for his well-being, grabbed his arm, causing him to lose his balance and accidentally suck up Ah-Un, Kohaku, and Rin, who had finally arrived on the scene with Sesshoumaru, late as usual.

For want of a Rin, Sesshoumaru went mad-dog, bat-crazy, ape-shit; obliterating Naraku, Miroku, and Shippou, just for good measure.

For want of Naraku (and a Miroku), Sango was forced to find a new purpose in life and began by consoling a devastated Sesshoumaru, who eventually recovered from the loss of his minions and found solace in her arms; in time, the two of them produced a long line of increasingly beautiful, angsty, and willful children, babysat by a much-abused Jaken, who had no modern amenities like television or video games to entertain them, so that by the time he died he had achieved Enlightenment from years of suffering, weary patience, and detachment and went straight to Nirvana.

And all for the want of a shoelace.


	21. Untold Secrets

_Entered in the "Untold Secrets" competition at __Live Journal's Inuyasha Fanfic Contest__. September 2009, Rating: PG-13 (for themes), Dark Introspection. 240 words.  
_

* * *

_I'll consign you to oblivion without suffering.  
- Naraku to Princess Abi_

Shrill, bird-like in her quickness and coldness. There is even something strangely endearing in her loyalty and obedience to her powerful and stupid mother. Powerful, _useful_, and stupid mother, Naraku amends. He admires her rich black hair and the aura of metallic tang--like blood, or the sharpness of autumn--that follows her. Admires her well-formed limbs, the glints of burnished gold around her shapely ankles.

She is aristocratic, fearless, born of fire. He wants to impress and spare her. _Look, look at what a self-made half-demon with brains and ambition can do. Double-cross me because I am a hanyou?_ The indignation curls in his belly.

Is it lust? Somewhat. Yet he doesn't want to hear her scream, doesn't even want to see her kneel; instead, Naraku imagines victory or foolish amusement flashing in Abi's sharp red eyes. He _likes_ her. He finds himself sincerely wishing that she _won't_ betray him, that he might somehow allow her to live.

Naraku closes his eyes and smiles. He can't even blame the milkish Onigumo for this attraction.

*

"You killed Abi-hime quickly," observes Kagura later. He hears the click and swish of her fan as she hides her expression even in the shadows.

"More than I would do for you," Naraku says lazily. He squeezes her heart until she's gulping for air like a fish, then squeezes it again.


	22. In the Family Way

_First place winner in the Week #199: SHOCK competition at Live Journal's Inuyasha Fanfic Contest. October 2009, Rating: PG, Humor/Romance!, 246 words. Beta read by the wonderful **Fenikkusuken**._

* * *

In the Family Way

"You're doing this to get back at _me_."

"Sesshoumaru, darling, I care for you very much but you are not the be-all, end-all of my existence. Your mother is still a very attractive dog demon, young at heart with a lot of love to give. That hasn't changed just because you've gone and made me a grandmother."

"You're doing this to get back at _Father_."

She dismissed the notion with a cheerful, elegant wave. "I have long since reconciled myself to your father's shameless abandonment of his family. Obviously, gallanting around Japan with human hussies of questionable character was quite important to him and his development as an individual. Who am I to judge?"

"Mother," Sesshoumaru began again. He took three calming breaths and mentally counted to ten. He pictured his Happy Place: a field full of little Rins picking little flowers where there was absolutely, positively nothing he would possibly want to maim, throttle, or kill. "Mother, this—

"Be respectful," she warned ominously.

"This… _person_… is very, very, _very_ far beneath you."

"Sesshoumaru, son... sama?" tried Jaken. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Look at it this way, dearest. Your new half-sibling will be a full-blooded youkai!"

CRASH!

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Will—will he be alright?" Jaken asked his new bride, nervously clutching her arm as Tenseiga and its master slowly clattered down the stone steps of the shiro with a faint _clank, clank, clank_.

"Of course, my love!" She affectionately patted the green hand. "He's simply _overcome_ with happiness."


End file.
